


parkercest

by boobahyiffer



Category: Drake & Josh
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2042046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boobahyiffer/pseuds/boobahyiffer





	parkercest

Chapter 1

"gee willy," said josh. "lmao josh what are you looking at on the computer there," said drake with a smirk, holding his guitar suggestively. josh pulls out a towel from drakes bed and wipes his sweat from his forehead. drake snickers.

josh rolls his eyes, returning his eyes back to oprah. he looks at her. examines her in a way. ' _what a marvelous woman_ ,' josh thinks to himself. ' _but she's isn't enough. she's not the one for me. she doesn't have that straight brown hair. not to mention those beautiful brown eyes holding mischief in them. she isnt drake parker_.'

josh stops himself. _'where did that thought come from? drake doesnt want your incestous incest, not to mention drake was also a guy_.' he tries to keep looking at the pictures of oprah, but his mind wandered to drake once again. he starts getting sweaty and uses the towel to wipe his forehead again. drake lets out a suppressed laugh. "what's so funny?" he narrows his eyes at drake.

"oh nothing... nothing at all." drake says lowly, failing to suppress his smile. as minutes go by, his smile slowly fades and his thoughts grow stronger. he can't seem to get his mind off of josh. drake slowly lifts his eyes up to look at josh. josh is still looking up oprah pictures. drake's taunting smile comes back to his face as he sees josh grab the towel again. drake eyes josh's face for a couple of seconds. his eyes slowly go lower. and lower. and lower. when he feels a slight twitch in his pants, drake stands up quickly, almost dropping the guitar. josh flinches noticeably at the loud noise. "what is it?" josh says, a confused look taking over his face. "n-nothing, nothing.. i- i just have to use the bathroom." drake says, quickly, while making his way out of the room. "hmm," josh hums, shrugging his shoulders before returning his attention to oprah.

drake hurries to the bathroom, which he didn't actually need to use, and sat down on the closed toilet to collect his thoughts. ' _am i really feeling these feels for my own brother_?' he thinks. something catches his eye on the wall. it was a sticky note. drake pulls it off the wall and reads it. ' _hey drake. i know you're here in the bathroom because you're getting those incest feels about josh again. don't worry man, it happens. in case things get frisky, ive hidden a bottle of you kno what under the sink. strawberry scented, your favorite. -cool guy._ ' drake was extremely confused and a little terrified. who was cool guy? then he realized it was probably megan playing a terrible prank on them. he read the last line of the note again and slowly got up and walked over the the cabinet underneath the sink, opened it, and gasped.

drake raised his eyebrows up as he pulls out the pink bottle from under the sink. as he looks closer at the bottle, he sees the bolded word ' **Lube** ' written in black. he narrows his eyes. "that couldnt have been megan... shes only a kid." drake says softly to himself. he shrugs his shoulders and decided not to think about it as he pulls down his pants.

josh closes his laptop and sighs. he's had enough oprah for one day. he jumps down from drakes bed and changes into his pajamas. he goes to his bed lays on top of his blanket, just thinking. but all his thoughts are about his stepbrother. "what is it about him." he says to himself.

"who're you talkin bout," josh hears a high pitched voice says. he turns his head to look at megan. "no one." josh says, trying his best to hide the fact that he's lying. "fine then," megan says, "lil punk ass bitch." she says to herself. josh lets out a sigh of relief as he hears her footsteps going down the stairs. ' _that was a close one_ ,' josh thought to himself, ' _too close_.' josh closes his eyes, trying to force himself to get some sleep. which works for a couple of minutes before he hears a loud grunt coming from outside of the room.

"what in the hell?" josh says, as he opens his eyes. he lays there for a little while, waiting for another noise. when he doesn't hear anything for a few seconds he relaxes and closes his eyes.

a loud moan wakes him up from his almost slumber. josh groans as he lifts himself off the bed and walks out of the room. he continues walking slowly down the corridor when he hears another moan. the moan leads him to the upstairs bathroom closest to his room. he stands outside the bathroom door for a little while, not knowing what to do. when josh hears a strained groan, he knocks on the door lightly. the groan immediately stops. "drake?" josh asks, "is that you?"

josh pov (sorta)

josh waited for a response from inside the bathroom. he starts thinking about what drake possibly could have been doing in the bathroom for so long, thinking about the sounds, and his mind clicks. his face flushes red as the rest of him breaks into a cold sweat. he slowly walks away backwards from the bathroom door and tries to be as quiet as possible. when he thinks he's far enough he turns and runs toward his room, only to run into megan.

"where're you going, _nerd_?" she sneers with a knowing smirk on her face. "move it, megan, just let me get to my room," josh says frantically, trying to go around megan. she stops him with a hand on the wall. "nope," she says defiantly or whatever. josh was about to get mad but sees something, or someone, in the window in front of him.

it looked like a guy in a creepy mask and a white hoodie. the stranger pulls the mask slightly aside, points two fingers at him, and winks. then he's gone. josh was flabbergasted. he tried to process what he just saw, but megan interrupts him. "what are you even trying to look at, you boob?" she turns her head to look at the now empty window. "megan, just let me go," josh says, frustrated. "ok, weirdo," mutters megan as she strolls off. josh can hear the bathroom door opening and makes a dash for the bedroom.

he opens his laptop and pretends to look at pictures of oprah again. drake walks in a moment after. "hey bro," drake says. josh notices how his voice is a little shaky and his pants appear to be hastily buttoned up. as he walks over to his guitar josh detects a scent of strawberry on him. 'that's weird,' josh thinks. he looks back to his computer screen but finds a sticky note stuck to it.

josh looks at the sticky note for a little while before picking it up and bringing it close to his face. but not _close close_.. you know? just enough for him to read it properly. 'look up, you big boob,' the note said. well the note didn't actually say it out loud but like it just.. you know what nevermind.

josh puts the note to the side and slowly looked up. when his face reached a certain extent, a red laser scanned his face while josh, who was completely and utterly, flabbergasted, didnt move a muscle. "scan complete," a female robotic voice said, causing drake to look down from his bed to josh, who was still completely and utterly flabbergasted and not moving.

"josh?" drake says, "you ok, man?" but josh didnt reply. all of a sudden, the ceiling opened up a little, knocking josh out of his trance, and a giant bucket of water spilled all over josh, his bed, and his laptop. drake's eyes widened as he saw his stepbrother's laptop give out a spark, followed by a fairly small explosion. josh was horrified. what had just happened went too far. beyond far, actually. none of the boys said anything for there was nothing to say. nothing except,

" _Megan_."


End file.
